legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Suede
Suede (formely that Dude in The Suede) is a internet reviewer from New Zeland who reviews anime. He left Channel Awesome for a few years before coming back for Suburban Knights where he was working for the enemy as a fill in, When he encountered the others he decided to pretend to fight and let Critic win so he could reunite with them and find Malachite's Hand. His theme The B Team Storyline Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella . Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Makoto, Slade, Anti Cosmo Worst Enemies: Carnage, Judge Claude Frollo and Gaul Legends Of Light and Darkness Suede made his way to The DCAU Universe and he managed to save Axel from being killed by Carnnage and Saix by flattering Carnnage with a punch and a slash. The other members of The B Team meet him and he decides to join their quest. Suede knows a lot about Malefor and his previous story which he tells the heroes after leading an attack on Darkseid and meeting Slade and his allies. Suede is seen comunicating with the Alpha Team where he tells Axel that he was the one who saved Axel from Carnage. Suede once again communicates with Gohan about the events that transpired and what will happen with Giovanni and Ozai after them. Like Isabella and Phineas, he guarrantes a way for Harvzilla to turn back to normal Suede calls his friends for a meeting regarding the actions in the current time. He tells the others that Khan has locked them on to the heroes with his ship as the second part of the bad news. The first being someone is threatening Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Slade and Anti Cosmo. When gived a sadistic choice at Khan's hands, Suede refuses to give the pieces and opps for an attack but not before raising the sheilds. Suede joins Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Slade and Anti Cosmo in their Khan mission. He has a tricky time getting through the vents like Bender and Slade did. When Bender and Slade choose to face Khan, Suede decides to help too which works very well to their advantage. He is also the one who gives Will her assignment to help Jack with the boo boo trap Suede calls Hiccup for Bender and reports that he is okay and that he won't have to worry. During the travel, Suede is the first one to realize something odd regarding Zordon which Phineas and Isabella realize too. After Joker returns in front of them, Suede asks Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Slade about the Joker as he has never heard of him before. After Heloise and Axel explain about Joker's 1st and second schemes, he asks Bender about the 3rd encounter. When asked about Joker, Suede believes it must be Darkseid, since Malefor is crazy but he couldn't control Joker but Darkseid has abilites to ressurect people. Suede acts as Heloise, Phineas and Isabella's right hand as he works with them to find the pieces of Model W and P. Suede follows the three to the ocean sea, while using scobba gear to breath. Suede unlike them doesn't use any swimsuits as he is still wearing his costume clothes from Suburban Knights. They find Alantia which is where they must go, being the savry critic he is and knowing the movie The Little Mermaid, he instantly realizes Ursula is around. Suede helps his little friends and Evil Manta in investigating Alantica where he fights Ursula who rules the sea. The four with help from Bender, Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo kill Ursula through this fight. Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location and this took most of their time. Suede insists on following with the heroes to find Shan Yu and Sa'luk. He also suspects that one of Malefor's allies knows something that the others can use to their adavantage. Skipper recieves a map that he, Bender, Suede, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella all read and try to figure out with Suede being suprised at dogs and how they can write.Suede joins up against Shan Yu and he works harder than the others apart from Phineas and Isabella. Suede while he doesn't attack Shan Yu, plays a part against him by getting the huge firework which he launches at Shan Yu. With the recoll, The three run and they are saved by Harpuia who they saved themselves, Suede introduces Harpuia to Bender who knows a thing about what Bender wishs to acheieve. He also tells them they brought Bowser Jr on board for Jack Bauer to intterograte. Suede is called by Bender to help him go through Cyperspace with Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Stan, Wendy, Harpuia and Makoto. Suede came along because he wanted to help Bender like Stan and Wendy, Suede finda file on Hunson Abadeer that suprsies the others. Suede tells a story that Hunson Abadeer was once a good guy and much like Lizbeth before a tragic event where Hunson lost his family and best friend and turned evil as a result of feeling abadoned by The Autobots. Suede decides to wait for the others when Manhattan and Skipper sees the other ship. Hiccup tells them about the story with Entity and Katara debending Aang, which Suede knows because he was told by the five witnesses. Suede at Slade's castle sees HIM and Hades getting ready he asks for what, The two tell Suede they're going after the Destroyer. Suede helps Marcline with her issue of Hunson helping the heroes and understands the demilina as he is her father. Suede assists the team in chasing Charles Logan while Phineas handles the pedals while Bender drives, Nostalgia Critic navigates while Skipper and Axel operates the levers and knobs. Suede asks if they should kill Addler, Skipper decides to let her live though. When Critic asks why him, Suede answers that Harpuia and Makoto already did a job. Suede is one of the six chosen partners of Model Z alongside Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and Heloise. Suede hears out Bender's revealtion and agress with this.He explains by only defeating them. Villains live another day to make more plans to screw a person`s life over or take over the universe. While it`s honorable to allow people, it`s because of that this is happening with Heroes die left and right and people suffer, villains though get to live another day with few setbacks that they will just won't let get in their way. Suede infroms the crew that Evil Mickey and The Destroyer need to be taken out but the former needs to go down first. He gives the map of Evil Mickey's castle to Stan and Wendy who do their job. Suede informs Axel, Harpuia and Makoto to go after Saix, Shan Yu and Sa'luk. Suede goes on Aplokips and follows Jack Frost and Will against Nerissa and the three take her on. Like Axel in act 3, Suede saves the two from being killed by her and with his help they seal her off. Suede then next decides to handle Carnage as he travels off against him. After enough travel, Suede finds, fights and kills Carnage by taking advantage of his own parts being used on Suede. He becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Suede gives everyone the weapons to kill Malefor, which they do when Hazama shows up. When Sari is revealed as traitor, Suede calls her that as she flies off. Suede ponders with Bender and the main four about their fate and how their long adventure is coming to an end. Suede also refers to how ready he is to fight Hazama as his own man and not without hatred. Suede battles with Hazama with his friends and defeats him before they all make their escape from Olympicus from crashing. Suede asks for Bender as he has something to tell him, Anti Cosmo states that he's looking for Axel. At the wedding Suede is offered a role as a main member as it was something Axel would have wanted due to his fondess of Suede. Suede agrees as he likes working with the heroes. Suede agrees to Phineas's ideas when talking with the main 5 and wonders now that got Celestia to see Discord. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Suede joins the team again for their newest adventure though 15 years have passed and only 5 really passed regarding age. Suede works with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, the rest of the team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord and others for their new mission as a main character though like Jack and Twilight he may not have too much plot, though he is a main member and important. Suede though is helping Bender alongside Mr.Gold and Batman regarding what he really wants regarding the wishing star. He and Jack Bauer find Heloise, Skipper, Bender, Phineas and Isabella and get the five on their mission and that Saul will explain when they get there.Suede herard this when he was visiting Jack Bauer after one with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and Heloise. Suede also tells them that he and Bauer were helping Saul and tell Picard not to attack Discord as he is on their side. During the magic discussion between Bender, Heloise, Twilight, Isabella and Discord regarding Isabella, Suede states that he belives that Disney Magic is something that the Children of The Autobots came up. Mr.Gold tells Suede his perspective and Suede puts it together who Gold really is, He's Rumpelsktin from The Enchanted Forest. Once they arrive and Meet Dr.Strange, he goes with Bender and Anti Cosmo and meets with The Alpha Team again where he and Bender explain their reasons to recuriting Discord to Aleu and Blue Suede also thinks ahead and infroms Saul what to do with Stardash, since he and Bender don't want to risk her like Dib did by getting involved with Bender's fight with Discord. After this he meets The Multiuniversal Resistance before he and the crew leave. He asks Slade and Anti Cosmo about what they saw and they tell him and the others. Suede tells Isabella that they need to test the magic she exhibits and it's limits and that they will find the Apples of Eden. Suede learning about the base being destoryed by Predaking infroms Dr.Strange of it. Suede goes with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Sora, Zick, Discord and Mr.Gold. Suede rides with Bender, Skipper, Sora and Mr.Gold on Biyomon to their island with the others. Suede saves Zick from falling off the mountain due to his halluncations and then heads with the main five to get to the top through a shortcut. Where they are ambushed by an angered predacon who tries to kill them, though Jean Grey stalls it enough for him to tell Discord to get out of the area. Suede with his friends is enformed of the sucess of the mission and he asks Jesu about their sucess and they have captured White Wolf. Suede gets into a fued with Frollo and his soliders who he fights with while the others are out to destroy Braniac's force field that he made to prevent the heroes from escaping his assimulation. After escaping and White Wolf getting killed, Suede believes that Strange is going to find something important. Suede decides on setting out to the isles of magic, though he knows the power of Disney and states that aren't Phineas and Isabella magic users too though he gets the answer that Heloise theorized on Disney Magic. He sides with Bender about bringing Skippers friends bacck since he knows his boss is right. Suede also doesn't forget the power gloves as he brings it up to J.O. When hearing of Aleu's kidnapping he assumes the worst which knowing the story is exactly what's going to happen which Jesu Otaku agrees and Sora disagrees with. Anti Cosmo, Suede and Slade all manage to deduct Aleu was kindapped by Mike Myers. Suede finds his non magical companion Kyruhee, who gives his blades a magic connection allowing to use magic and blades. Suede uses his swords and magic against Gaul as he is a user of it too. Thanks to Tnt, Suede gets the better of Gaul and takes the piece while going after a ship.Suede tells Jack to call House after Isabella collapses and they rush over there. After this he gets a delivery which has rotting heads in there to the disturbance of him. Suede meets Katara once more and wonders why aren’t the three main members Zuko, Hiccup and Astrid not here which Jack states it was business.Suede finds out the heroes need to reach an so called abadoned amusement park and as a result he meets the Omega League who he asks about the ancient treasures they're looking for.Suede and the others reach the amusement where the leaders of the aligned teams call Strange and once done, Raizel explains that they have a traitor who J.O guesses correctly as Blue. Suede has if anything has been found and Jack says that they have regarding the locations.Suede tells the team that Cruger got the info they need and once they meet up they can clear the charges Suede and his friends end up disabling the second disco ball he, Wendy, Casper and Jack escape capture and find Discord who helps in saving them and Suede frees them while Jack plants a powerful bomb there as a distraction. After the plan is put in place, Suede goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas,Slade, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can acess with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Suede agrees not to let personal feelings get in the way with Jack, Skipper and Bender before meeting Buffy and learning unnerving stuff. Suede helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Jack Bauer find the pieces to their treasure, but after that they get caught by the Children of Blackgurumon. Suede and Jack are given freedom to by Bender and Discord which they use to poison the Children of Blackgurumon.The whole team gets back with the others and Suede sees that they have a curse to deal with as he and Jack guess that Elsa and Anna were used in it. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil.Suede joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Suede and the team arrive at the Courage Kingdom and they begin planning their next move on Hook He volunteers Jack to interrograte but Twilight insteads does the job. Suede and the crew arrive at the pyramids where Blackgurumon's allies try and seal them there forever, they end up meeting zombies due to smelling them and due to Jean's visions giving the heroes guidance to the lucifricator which is something they are fter they join forces. Bender and the others find the aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. THey though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Suede in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. They end up finding a well alive Jesse who reveals he told them about the Lucifricator and more info which involves the heroes and Jesse making an alliance. Suede checks in the hopsital with the others and he, Skipper and Bender with Jesse check on Jack who was intterograting Buford on Dukat's plans. Suede joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's ressurection magic which does bring people back tempoaily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediatly who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Suede arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talkng with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Skipper and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Suede works on what to do and joins with Bender and Skipper to the Kwie E Mart and get info by Garak who leads them to the area of dolphin and alien invasion. Suede, Bender, Skipper, Bart and the rest manage to avert it and They kill Sari though she chooses to die with dignity and with forgiveness and pleads to them not to tell anyone about this, they accept and they run into Boomer, Lizbeth and the others who tracked them and Nina calls him the bearded guy with the katanas and that Suede is a funny name. He is the also the first to meet Starfire who he tells Sora that one of his best friends Bender's wife and she's a queen so being polite is indeed important. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Suede joins with his friends to defeat Darth Nililus and Cronus while he deals with Frollo himself and works against Blackgurumon and the Niburu. Afterwards when they learn that get one wish and Izzie wants it, he questions why when she's well someone who do anything in her own hands, he concedes regardless. Blackpool Suede and The B Team choose to help The Star Alliance face the Blackpool antagonists under Haytham Kenway and anyone else opposing Black Star. Future Warfare Suede with his friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future. TGTTA 2 Suede once again comes back to work with his friends against Eobard Thawne and his syndicate and Suede ends up being the first person to encounter Thawne. He does after a sucessful day at work and he almost locks swords with Thawne until Starfire intervenes to save him. Afterwards, Suede joins the team to rescue Bender and Jorgen from Thawne as they went to get before Thawne collected him and to get Lydia in the team Rick is left in charge while Bender is away, so Suede, and him alongside Morty, Discord, Jimmy, Twilight, Finn, Amanda and Colress begin to work on locating a vortex regulator for the group while Bender is out finding his past self. He sneaks off with Rick, Morty and Discord to find the Vortex Regulator as Rick's in charge. He and them particpate in a Legends of The Hidden Temple like way to get to the vortex regulator which gets them in an encounter with Thawne and his strategist Toffee who use them to find it. He realizes too late, that Thawne used him to track them and he is nearly killed by Thawne and Toffee though he holds his own on them before being saved by Twilight and the others. He then joins under Skipper's leadership discussing the vortex regulator that both him and Discord found. Under Skipper's command he faces Joker's team while they try to secure the teleportation stone to escape their pursuit at the hands of Time Wraiths which are hunting down Bender, Slade and Thawne. Suede under Starfire works with Slade's team to attempt to stop The Joker and his team from acquiring old parasites that Joker were to be using to infect the multiverse. They get into a war with the legion and Starfire specifically puts him against Sektor as he himself is a blade weilder. Knowing he's a human against a cyborg, he's having more diffculity than most, he eventually manages to get the upper hand through Rick and Marceline as Rick goes on his vegenace rampage which Suede manages to disarm Sektor and Sektor makes his getaway through Smokescreen Axel and Suede are busy having own discussion about their future and Suede basically is Axel's replacement after his death, and the two met each other before. Axel wonders if he can avoid his death at his maker's hands as now with this knowledge in effect, he can change the future. Suede doesn't think it's that simple, but isn't unopen to the idea, This is when Kingpin and Mike show up and begin fighting the duo Axel and Suede have taken out Kingpin and Mike and decide to follow their path where Ra's Al Ghul and Rordigo stand in their way and now it's round 2 for the two. Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr.Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about through Weil just dicks with him and Brother Blood decides some torture might be needed to get Discord to give up when Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Suede is captured by Alt Doof and Hunson Abadeer and put in an alliegance with them, which he uses well to save Bender, Rick and Skipper from Dennis and The Galactic Federation. Suede pieces that the Spear of Destiny is what The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil is after and that they must slow down the Legion which is when Discord takes them to the vanishing point. Suede fends down well but is killed by Deathstroke though Deathstroke gave him a clean death, as Deathstroke was touched by Suede's safrice to save the heroes in their place. Deathstroke kills him apologetically and tells him to keep fighting the good fight. Upon the defeat of Toffee and Bill Cipher, He is brought back by his friends like everyone else's friends that died. LOTM: Darkness incarnate Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, Jew Wario, Nostalgia Chick, Sage, 8 bit Mickey, Handsome Tom, Angry Joe, Cinema Snob, Spoony, Lupa, MarzGurl, Phelous, Film Brain, Luke Mochrie, Paw Dungan, Todd in the Shadows, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Orion, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Slade's Ensemble, Gohan, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, FLash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death The Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsuabki, Taki, Saul Goodman, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Blue, Magneto, Ozymandias, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler, Yasha, Major Kirrahue, Connor, Buffy, Dixie, Gonner, Knuckles the Ecidna, Sarah, Lydia, Colress, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Steven Universe, Connie, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Attari , Garnet,Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Ford Pines Enemies: Malachite, Jaffers, Witch Warrior, The Cloaks, The Voice of the Ancient World, Malefor, Carrnage, Saix, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, The Joker, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway The Templar Order, GBF and his squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious,Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Jesse, Peter Pan, Dukat, Loki, Wesker, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Gallery suede 1.jpg suedes.jpg suede 10.png suede 11-1.png suede 12.png suede 13.png suede 14.png suede 15.png suede 16.png suede 17.png suede 18.png suede 19.png suede 2a.png suede 20.png suede 21.png suede 22.png suede 23.png suede 24.png suede 25.png suede 26.png suede 27.png suede 28.png suede 29.png suede 3.png suede 30.png suede 31.png suede 32.png suede 33.png suede 4.png suede 5.png suede 6.png suede 7.png suede 8.png suede 9.png 11s.jpg|Animated Suede suede 34.png suede 35.jpg suede 36.jpg suede 37.jpg suede 38.jpg Snapshot - 65suede.jpg Snapshot - 66suede.jpg Snapshot - 67.jpg sudraps.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Internet Stars Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Swordsmen Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gloved Characters Category:Seventh in Command Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Meme Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Mormons Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adventurers Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Main Protagonists Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Heroes who save the day Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Dufresne Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Handsome Characters Category:God Killers Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Main Heroes of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy